


Prompto Week Collab with Layann #2

by Banira, MakikoIgami



Series: Prompto Week 2017 [2]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Gen, Letters, Prompto writing a thank you letter to Lady Lunafreya
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-20
Updated: 2017-10-20
Packaged: 2019-01-29 08:31:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12627081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Banira/pseuds/Banira, https://archiveofourown.org/users/MakikoIgami/pseuds/MakikoIgami
Summary: Prompto Week Day 2: Favorite Relationship ★ SelfieA letter to Luna.





	Prompto Week Collab with Layann #2

**Author's Note:**

> First posted [here on Layann's tumblr](http://layann.tumblr.com/post/166597528926/promptoweek-day-2-favorite-relationship-selfie) for [Prompto Week 2017](https://promptoweek.tumblr.com/).

* * *

__

_“Dear Lady Lunafreyna,  
_

_Thank you for your letter. I’m sorry for writing back only now, but please rest assured that I thought of you and Tiny, I mean Pryna, every day since then. I hope this letter finds you well._

_I have included a picture of Prince Noctis and I. It took a while, but we became friends! Best friends even, so I have to thank you for your kind words of encouragement._

_Ever since we became friends, we share our bento during lunch time. However, since prince Noctis is always tired, he always falls asleep on my shoulder every time. It’s a pity, you know, because he never finishes his bento. Mr. Ignis makes them and they’re very delicious, so it’s a pity. I hope you can try them some time!_

_Anyway, thank you again for your support. I’m sure that Noctis appreciates it as much as I do._

_Thank you,_

_Prompto Argentum”_


End file.
